Discovering Fanfiction
by ryouko70
Summary: The Penguins have discovered fanfiction. THEIR fanfiction. The story is a variation of a funny scene from Supernatural, where the main characters discover that people are writing about them in fanfics. And for the sake of the story, the penguins can read. This is a One-Shot, though if I have any ideas for other characters, I'll post them. UPDATE: new chapter focusing on the lemers
1. Discovering Fanfiction

Kowalski climbed down into HQ after a long day of smiling and waving. He turned to see Skipper playing with his tablet.

"Uh, Skipper. Why are you using my tablet?'

"I wanted to learn how to use this do-hickey. I've been checking out this internal net thingy."

"You mean the Internet?" After a moment's reflection of what damage the Skipper could do, Kowalski said, "You haven't bought anything, have you?"

"Nooooo. I've been looking at this thing called 'fanfiction'. You know there is 'fanfiction' out there about us?"

Private had been playing with his lunacorns and Rico had been combing Ms. Perky's hair during the conversation. But hearing the new word "fanfiction", they abandoned their things and moved closer.

Kowalski cleared his throat nervously. "Uh...yes. I've seen it."

"You have? There's some strange stuff! Did you know they have fem-Skipper, fem-Kowalski, fem-Private, and fem-Rico?"

"Wha are fem...um...us, Skippah," Private asked, rather confused.

"Us in female form! Now I can understand about Private," ("Whaaaa?") "but I am 100 percent grade-A male penguin. There's no feminine stuff here." He tapped his chest with a flipper.

"But it's alright if I'm feminine," muttered Private.

Skipper ruffled the feathers on Private head, "only because you're just too darned cute, soldier." Turning back to the tablet screen, Skipper asked, "What's 'slash fic'?"

The other three looked at Kowalski, who fidgeted for a few moments. "Rico, cover Private's ears."

"Oh ka'!" Rico slapped his flippers over Private's earhole so hard he almost stunned the younger penguin.

"Well, you see, sir. As in Skipper-slash-Kowalski. Together."

Skipper turned and looked at Kowalski. "You mean 'together' together?"

"Uh...yes, sir."

"Bleaaaa", Rico interjected.

"They do know we're brothers, right?"

"That doesn't seem to matter, sir."


	2. Discovering Fanart

"Maurice! Why are there such terrible photygraphs of my royal self?"

Maurice sighed. He knew bringing King Julien here was a bad idea, but he had no choice. When the king commanded, you had to obey. Things could get ugly when you didn't obey the king. He had tried to explain to his majesty that there were something called "fan art", but the king refused to listen.

It had all started earlier that morning. Maurice was talking with Kowalski before the zoo opened. Kowalski told him about Skipper discovering something called "fan fiction". He went on to tell Maurice that there was actually stories written about all of them on the internet. Unfortunately, King Julien showed up about that time and wanted to see these stories. Only the zoo opening saved him from going to Alice's office right then. Maurice hoped that a day of entertaining the visitors would make King Julien forget. No such luck.

So now, they were sitting in Alice's office. The only light came from the computer screen. Maurice typed "King Julien" into the search looking for the stories Kowalski had talked about. The first thing that popped up were pictures, and his majesty was instantly interested in those. Maurice click on one of the pictures to find that there was a site where the pictures were all of King Julien. The king was enthralled. And Mort was mesmerized by all the feet.

"Don't stop now, Maurice! There are a lot more photygraphs!"

"Fan art, your majesty."

"Whatever. Keep going." After looking at several more pictures("No. Next. No. Ugh! No. Not bad. Ooh, that one's nice. No. No."), the king cried out, "stop right there! Why is there a photygraph of Mort touching the royal feet? When did this happen?"

"I touched the feet? Did I enjoy it," Mort asked, eyes even wider that Maurice thought possible. "Oh, of course I enjoyed it. Hee hee!" A moment later, Julien kicked Mort out the open window.

"Not cool! I want to know who took this photygraph! I want him punished!"

"Your majesty! I _told _you! It's call 'fan art'. No one took a picture of you. The person _drew_ a picture of you!"

"I don't care! I want that person punished! Maurice, you find that person for the punishing!"

"Yes, your majesty." Maurice sighed. This was going to be a long week.


End file.
